


Early

by angelofgrief



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's an early bird. Tony can make compromises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> As you read this now, I am currently tired. Before I sleep, I am using this fic for a substitute for my original plot.

Steve Rogers is an early bird.

He'll be the first to wake up and the first to sleep for the night. He's the first to any crime and he's the first to finish the paperwork (the dreaded, SHIELD paperwork) that comes along with it. He's also the first to their date ( _at least_ 30 minutes, god) and the first to "leave".

It's not a bad thing, Tony thinks about. In fact, compared to his constant tardiness and irresponsible, as some would call it, it is a perfect balance. Sometimes, just _sometimes_ , he'll get annoyed at the alarm buzzing next to him, indicating that he needs to wake up Steve. Sometimes, he'll get ~~sexually~~ frustrated at the same of connection because Steve needs to sleep early. And even sometimes, he'll get pretty pissed off when trouble calls and makes Steve rush their date and end up not ordering anything.

Just... sometimes, of course.

He loves Steve very much so he'll make some compromises.

 / 

Steve had a late night— it was more or less doing paperwork that no one wanted to do in the group. He volunteered since it had to be done. Tony knows; he begged him. He looks at the alarm clock and reads 2:02 in the morning. He can hear soft footsteps coming closer and closer to the dorm. The door slides open silently, a couple of footsteps come closer and then, the bed dips down. Tony can hear Steve's sigh and feels slightly guilty for making him do most of the work. He can feel him shifting in bed and Tony takes that chance to turn over.

"Tony, I'm sorry, did I—"

Steve quiets down for Tony puts his hands on his cheeks. His eyes slowly slip downward as he grazes his cheeks, eyebrows, nose, lips, anywhere his thumb can get ahold of. Tony grins a little and kisses him on the forehead.

" 'Night, Steve"

 / 

The next morning, Tony's up and awake before the alarm buzzes. He attempts to make breakfast, takes a shower, cleans up his lap a bit, goes to fight off crime, and actually finish his paperwork all before 8:00. He does this for the next couple of days. Like he said, he's willing to make some compromises.


End file.
